


Can you please stay with me?

by Morositas



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Casey wishes that a kiss could protect Kevin.





	Can you please stay with me?

Casey squeezes Kevin in a tight embrace. She calls him many times repeating his name and his last name as if it's a plea.

She's trying to get him to her, so she almost bursts into tears when he hugs her back. He's with her. 

"Kevin" she whispers in his ear in a hiss of despair, "can you please stay with me?" she begs him, because she wants to interact with him.

Casey leans over him in order to reach Kevin. She cups his face, she smiles at him and she kisses his cheek. 

She wishes that love could protect him from everything and everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. You can also give me prompts and plots for another Casey x Kevin fanfiction!


End file.
